Talk:Effect
i think we can fill in alot more of this chart, im pretty sure that for any attack/resist skill, it's a 5%bonus per +1 and i think they all max out at +5, for a max bonus of 25%, does anyone have anything that contradicts this? i believe my info is coming from what i gleaned off of the gamefaqs board and what people were posting was in the jap guide. Akuthia 03:59, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Yea alot of these can be added, I just haven't got around doing it Sarmu 05:03, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure if there is a Flame Resist and Defence, I think there is one for Venom, but not for frost/flame/thunder/lytic. Also not sure about the difference between Flame and Flame Attack, I think it's just problem with translation. Sarmu 02:35, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :There is a Venom defence, it doesn't hurt to leave the others in for now. We can always remove them when most of the table is full. Also, thanks for finishing off the anchors Sarmu! I was so tired last night I nearly fell asleep half way through!Andrea 09:54, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::no problem about the anchors, thats the easy part for me, literally 10 second job Sarmu :To make this chart a little more user-friendly, perhaps we could combine those long groupings of similar skills together? For example: ::: :::Eunomiac 17:34, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Looks good to me, btw I think it's 20% bonus. As to counter i'm not too sure, maybe more change to counter or something Sarmu 17:37, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Maybe we need a "tentative" or "unconfirmed" font style for information we're not perfectly clear on? This way we can put the data where people can find it, instead of having to wait until everything is 100% certain before moving it from discussion to the main article. (This is particularly true of Formation requirements on the PC, which I keep finding in the Discussion pages because the author isn't completely certain he's right.) I'm very new to this wiki though, so I'll just throw the idea out there for now. Maybe after I've mucked around for a bit I'll see if I can set something up. Eunomiac 19:46, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Okay, done. I also threw together an unconfirmed template (Template:Spec) and used it with the creature family bonus. Eunomiac 14:25, 10 April 2009 (UTC) What about "Counter"? I see that in a lot of the class descriptions (i.e. Swashbuckler) and have no idea what it does! Eunomiac 17:17, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Sometimes when a unit within one of my unions gets attacked a couple of times in a row i see that there is a "groggy" listed under the unit, is it actually some sort of effect? 03:39, 16 May 2009 (UTC) 0349 GMT, 16 May 2009 :Kind of. You can get grogggy in long fights or when resurrected with item arts. Such units are very frail and usually die when hit (similar to Instakill but a regular attack is enough). - Merthos 06:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Anyone have an idea, what Trigger Rate does? I don't know if there are weapons or items in game, taht somehow "trigger", but could it increase the chance, that the wearers arts "trigger" (appear) more often? :i assume it increases the chance to get a critical trigger. Drake178 01:11, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think so, because there are already effects with "critical" in description and they don't mention "trigger" anywhere. I'll equip my whole party with Baalukette and then take note of any differences. Do several items with +x effects stack?